Doctor Eggman
Bio (Please visit Sonic News network for all info regarding this Character) Dr. Ivo Robotnik (ドクター・ロボトニック Dokutā Robotonikku, lit. "Doctor Robotnik"), bette r known by the alias Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman), is a fictional human character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog and the primary antagonist of the franchise. As an obese scientist with an IQ of 300 who dreams of dominating the world, his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building up incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor somehow is always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. Personality Eggman is a short-tempered, raucous, pompous, cruel evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. Despite his intelligence, Dr. Eggman is immature, throwing temper tantrums when Sonic manages to wreck into his plans. Eggman seems to overlook crucial details in his plans, such as in the opening sequence of Sonic's story in the 2006 video game when he orders his robots to fire on Sonic while he is escaping with Princess Elise, failing to realize that they could possibly injure or kill Elise if they land a direct hit on Sonic and overlooking Dark Gaia's immature release in Sonic Unleashed. An example of his immaturity is in the ending of Sonic Unleashed, when Orbot begins to insult him over his constant failures and calls him a loser; Eggman screams "Oh, shut up!!", attempts to kick him only to comically fail, and then chases him through the desert. Eggman is also very arrogant and narcissistic to himself; possessing a psychotic belief of self entitlement of controlling the world and beyond and constructs countless technological wonders in his own image to fuel his massive ego. His main plans is to create the ultimate utopia, the Eggman Empire, are always in full swing, and he does not care where to start it -- in the end, he plans for it to encompass all of Earth and even beyond. His abominable laughter and maniacal declarations contrast his self-professed softer side as a romanticist, feminist, and gentleman. Despite his and Sonic's constant feud, he has secretly developed a begrudging respect for the hedgehog. Although Eggman is a villain, he helps Sonic and co. when the world is at stake - though the reason is always because he knows there would be nothing left for him to conquer if the planet was destroyed. Eggman has never shown a willingness to do good or help others without it serving his own ends in some shape or form. While displaying a comical disposition later on in the series, he is quite clearly a cruel minded and brutal man who will use any opportunity presented to him to fuel his self-serving desires, even if that means exploiting worldwide catastrophes to obtain power and dominance. From abducting and transforming animals into robot armies, to leading large scale attacks on a terrorist level, Eggman's numerous crimes and exploits continuously transition into more destructive ramifications. He never acknowledges the results of his actions such as the pollution from his fortresses and strongholds that poison the surrounding environments or the ruins that are left from his own attacks on various cities and lands. His exploits have led to numerous tragic events, such as Chaos flooding and utterly destroying all of Station Square and Dark Gaia nearly consuming the whole planet, as well as leaving numerous areas, lands, and even planets in ruins and threatened the welfare of time, space, and the universe itself. However, despite his desire for world domination, Eggman does have a human side, and does not appreciate senseless destruction, tormenting and killing from other individuals and forces who are beyond his control. In Shadow the Hedgehog, he is shown to be disgusted and shocked at the thought that his own grandfather would sacrifice his own people for the sake of research and aid the Black Arms. This demonstrates that even if Eggman does not mind causing chaos and destruction, he ultimately knows that there is a line that others should not cross and was afraid his grandfather did so through betraying humanity and aiding a species that wanted to eliminate the human race. This shows that the doctor has some form of loyalty to the human race and could not fathom the idea of betraying his own species to that of a vicious and demonic alien empire, despite some of their actions mirroring his own in terms of the scope of their plans and the destructive ramifications of their actions. While this seems contradictory towards Eggman's previous exploits of joining forces with other creatures bent on destruction, it seems that he still wishes to paint his grandfather in a positive light as he was his hero in his childhood. This more humane side to the doctor is shown in full force at the end of Sonic Adventure 2, where he has an honest and genuine conversation with Tails about how much he adored his grandfather, questioning the actions of his fallen idol and wondering if he intended to destroy him as well. Additionally, in Sonic Lost World, he unhesitatingly jumped in to save Tails from being attacked by a Crabmeat-controlled Cubot, and when questioned by Sonic over having rescued one of his worst enemies, Eggman admits that he's "a complicated guy." Despite this, Eggman seems to have no problem in committing senseless killing and destruction as long as he is the one in control of the forces doing so. It would seem that the doctor is so bent on authority, that he refuses to let other forces destroy his planet unless they are under his complete control. This is shown when Chaos betrays Eggman and floods all of Station Square, an action that Eggman had planned Chaos to do from the very beginning regardless of the beast's betrayal against him, but refused to allow his rampage to continue as Chaos was no longer under his control. Additionally, in Sonic Adventure, he launched a missile deep into the heart of a heavily populated Station Square to utterly destroy it, even if that meant killing himself, as a twisted form of revenge and victory over Sonic after his plans to use Chaos to dominate the planet failed. In Sonic Adventure 2, his desire for destruction appears at its height as he laughs insanely at the Eclipse Cannon's impending firing at the planet, which would have had devastating effects to billions of lives, until his grandfather's true operations were activated. He also admits that had he had the chance to use the space colony ARK to collide with Earth, he would've done so a long time ago, showing admiration towards his grandfather's mad projects, and only decides to prevent them from coming to fruition in order to save his own life as escape was impossible with the colony on its collision course. In Sonic Unleashed, there is a possibility, realistically speaking, that he murdered millions when reawakening Dark Gaia by splitting the planet itself apart, though the effects of the quake in relation to the earth's populace is never touched upon. In Sonic Lost World, Eggman contemplates destroying one of his own doomsday machines to ultimately destroy the Deadly Six, even if it means taking many innocent lives with them, much to Sonic's disgust. According to his PA announcement in Sonic Colors, his park can be considered a lethal weapon in itself as most of the rides lead to horrifying and agonizing deaths and circumstances should anyone ride them. Lastly, in the beginning of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he orders his robots to launch numerous missiles at Sonic with no regard for any that may be caught in the crossfire. Regardless of how many lives may or may not have been lost to Eggman's various schemes, the evil scientist clearly demonstrates a complete disregard for all life, even his own on occasions, as well his own creations, and will go to any means necessary as long as his goals of destroying Sonic and his friends, conquering the planet, and establishing his empire are met with full success. With the means for Eggman's plans to succeed often resulting in massive amounts of chaos and destruction, the success of his schemes would also result in a world slowly dying away from Eggman's ruthless and tyrannical rule. The various, dark futures within Sonic CD provide a glimpse of the horror that would be a world under Eggman's control; twisted steel, pollution, and ruin, to the point that even Eggman's own creations are in pitiable states, illustrating that once Eggman has seized control of the world, he will become a ruthless tyrant who will exploit all of the planet's resources to the point that they are polluted or depleted as even his own creations suffer. This could imply that once Eggman has conquered the world, there will be little need of his robotic army as he primarily uses them to conquer territory and will be seen as expendable to him and left to rot. This would further be indicative towards how Eggman has previously treated his robots if they failed him, ordering torturous redesigns on his various E-Series robots if they did not complete their missions and even abandoned Orbot and Cubot in the vastness of space without a second's hesitation, though they would later rejoin the doctor sometime later despite this. Perhaps the most frustrating and deadly aspect about Eggman is his tendency to always escape at the last minute, even as all his creations and machines crumble and blow up around him, ensuring that he will always be back again with another scheme to endanger the planet and beyond. No matter how close Sonic appears to be finally catching the villain and putting him out of commission, the doctor always has an escape plan, which ironically enough, are the only plans he can formulate that Sonic has been known to fail in foiling, making it nearly impossible for both individuals to defeat the other for good, making their battle a never ending one. One of Eggman's more admirable, if not dangerous, traits is his courage throughout life threatening situations. Despite Eggman's continuous use of machinery to both protect himself and fight his opponents, Eggman shows considerable bravery throughout the entirety of the series and very rarely shows fear, regardless of who or what he is facing. Even in the wake of the Black Arms invasion, Eggman remains very composed when facing the demonic and destructive race and even enters their base of operations, the Black Comet, himself without showing any fear. His persistence to control other creatures bent on mass destruction and approach them to ultimately tame them, including Chaos and Dark Gaia, also illustrate his apparent lack of fear. Eggman, while sending out his army to do most of his dirty work, has also been known to lead missions personally with himself in the field for both good and noble deeds, though with self serving interests always at the forefront of his mind. His apparent lack of fear during these missions can be owed partially to the fact that Eggman has previously shown a disregard for even his own life on several occasions, as long as his plans come to full fruition. In Sonic Adventure 2, Eggman tells Shadow that he might not survive his battle with Sonic in the space colony ARK and instructs him to finish their plans to use the Eclipse Cannon to dominate the planet and possibly even use the weapon to destroy large portions of it. While the villain has been known to panic when his plans spiral out of control, especially when victory previously seemed assured, he is always able to compose himself long enough to either finish the mission at hand or escape at the last minute. Ultimately, while not openly violent and ruthless, Eggman is still a highly brutal and amoral villain with an insatiable lust for power, dominance, and, since meeting Sonic, revenge. While still harboring a more humane side and displaying comical undertones, Eggman's ruthless and violent nature can still be seen throughout the series. His uncompromising persistence shared with his appetite for authority and control fuel the conflicts throughout the entire series and guarantee that Sonic will always be needed to stop him. Powers & Abilities Eggman's most well known ability is his masterminded plots and schemes which only fail due to Sonic and his friends. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the numerous armies of robots and other mechanical inventions he has created. Eggman is an incredibly skilled pilot: able to swoop missiles and lasers in his Egg Mobile with skills rivaled only by Eggman Nega and Tails. Eggman has considerable physical strength as seen in Sonic Lost World where he was able to shatter a large wall of ice with his bare hands, and in Sonic Riders, Eggman is classified as a Power Type, further implying a high level of strength for Eggman. As seen in some games' endings he is also quite resistant to damage, being catapulted or falling vast distances only to come out scratched up but mostly unharmed. Despite his physical structure, Eggman is also very athletic; this is seen in many of the 16-bit era games, where there is almost always a point where Sonic chases him and despite of his weight and Sonic's speed, he always manages to outrun his nemesis long enough to reach his next escape vehicle or weapon. In one cutscene of Sonic Lost World, ''Eggman is seen to be running at the same speed as Sonic. Quotes *"You fool, away! Before I make mincemeat out of you!"'' - Just before Tails' last boss fight with Eggman in Sonic Adventure. *''"Get a load of this!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. *''"No way! I can't believe this!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. *''"He's not going to get away with this!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. *''"All Systems, Full Power!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. *''"Oh! I hate that Sonic! He always seems to get in my way!"'' - At the beginning of the final story in Sonic Adventure. *''"No! I can't lose to Tails!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2, after being beaten by Tails in the second Tails vs Eggman battle. *''"Better luck next time, fox-boy!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2, after beating Tails in the first Tails vs Eggman battle. *''"It's...it's my grandfather...Gerald Robotnik."'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2 when he realizes that the Eclipse Cannon won't fire. *''"Do you think you can beat me?"'' - Eggman beginning multiplayer games in Sonic Adventure 2 and both Sonic Riders games. *''"This time I'll let you go, but the next time we meet, you might not be so lucky."'' - After Eggman lost to Tails in the Hero's Story of Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Because you just told me, Fox-Boy!"'' - After Tails asks how Eggman knew that the Chaos Emerald he was holding was fake, in Sonic Adventure 2. *"If you value your life, you will tell me where Sonic and Tails are!" - Eggman threatening Amy at gunpoint in the Dark Side Story of Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Muhahahaha! Guess what Sonic Heroes...? I've finally developed the ultimate weapon! In three days, I will conquer the world. Think you can stop me? Ahahahaha!"'' - Eggman announcing to Team Sonic his plans for world domination at the start of Team Sonic's story in'' Sonic Heroes''. *''"Metal Sonic has finally transformed! (...) It's useless! Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of Chaos and is super strong! We can't defeat it. Aaa... If only we had the seven Chaos Emeralds!'' - Eggman in the Last Story of Sonic Heroes ''just after Metal Sonic transforms into Metal Madness. *"This is nonsense! You will obey me! Or there will be dire consequences!"'' - Eggman in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"Shadow... can you hear me...? This might be the last chance I have to speak to you, so... What I said, about having created you... it was all a lie. Everyone thought you died during that horrible incident... but I rescued you, with one of my robots... You lost your memories, that's all... You really ARE the Ultimate Life Form my grandfather created!"'' - Eggman confessing his lies to Shadow during the final battle against Devil Doom in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"You know what they say, the more the merrier!"'' - Eggman in the Mad Matrix Egg Breaker battle in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"You're going to pay for this!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Advance 3. *''"I'm not finished yet"'' - Eggman in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sega Superstars Tennis and Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. *''"Why is this happening!"'' - Eggman losing control of his Egg Carrier in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *''"Now allow me to introduce to you my latest creation!"'' - Eggman after activating his All Star in Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing and demonstrating his "Solaris prototype" to Team Heroes in Sonic 2006. *''"Finally, I've been waiting so patiently for you to return, Princess!"'' - Eggman speaking to Princess Elise in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *''"What do ya think of that!"'' - Eggman after scoring full points on shooting in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. *''"How can I let this happen?"'' - Eggman after losing in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. *''"All I can say is that something nearby is generating a massive electromagnetic pulse.That may have forcibly engaged the program in the robot's buffer!"'' - Eggman telling Sonic how his damaged robot is flying in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity" *''"The power units are resonating together forming a giant black hole!"'' -Eggman telling Sonic,Jet and friends that the Black Hole is forming in Sonic Riders Zero Gravity" *''"Funny that I'm being blamed, everytime something is missing."'' - When Knuckles suspects him for stealing the Master Emerald in Sonic Rivals 2. *''"(Laughs), Well Sonic, prepare to be sunk!"'' - Eggman before battling the Egg Cauldron for the first time in Tornado Defense Act 1 in Sonic Unleashed. *''"Energy level's dropping? Gaah, what a disaster! RETREAT!"'' - Eggman after defeating the Egg Cauldron in Tornado Defense Act 1 in Sonic Unleashed. *''"(Laughs), Don't think this will be like last time!"'' - Eggman before battling the Egg Cauldron for the second time in Tornado Defense Act 2 in Sonic Unleashed. *''"Gwaaaugh! Sssoniiic! Don't think you've won this!"'' - Eggman after defeating the Egg Cauldron in Tornado Defense Act 2 of Sonic Unleashed. *''"Charged and complete! Begone, hedgepig!"'' - Eggman if the timer for battling the Egg Cauldron for the second time in Tornado Defense Act 2 expires in Sonic Unleashed. *"Even you won't last long against this one!" - One of Eggman's quotes when battling the Egg Dragoon in Sonic Unleashed. *''"Checkmate, Sonic! Hope you've said your goodbyes!"'' - Another of Eggman's quotes when battling the Egg Dragoon in Sonic Unleashed. *''"You little...YOU LITTLE!!"'' - When Eggman takes damage while piloting the Egg Dragoon in Sonic Unleashed. (He only says the phrase a second time in the Wii version.) *''"Yes, yes! Dark Gaia, crush that insolent, little hedgehog! Kick him into the outer limits of space!"'' - Eggman attempting to command Dark Gaia to attack Sonic the Werehog in Sonic Unleashed. *''"OH, SHUT UUUUUP!!!"'' - Eggman venting his anger at Orbot in the ending of Sonic Unleashed. *''"For I, the illustrious Doctor Robotnik, have completely and utterly resigned."'' - Eggman addressing himself as Robotnik for the first time since Sonic Adventure in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *''"That's right, Sonic. The great Dr. Robotnik has reformed! Ha ha ha ha ha!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *''"It's cute how much you hate me."'' - Eggman to Sonic in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *''"The dimensional Buffer is a fine invention. Pity I never got a chance to test it. At least not since that last time. I never did see those pants again."'' - Eggman talking about the Dimensional Buffer in Sonic Chronicles: the Dark Brotherhood. *''"There is the small issue that a giant floating island crashed into my city knocking out my power grid. *sniff* My beautiful power grid."'' - Eggman mentioning that Angel Island crashed into Metropolis taking out the power in Sonic Chronicles: the Dark Brotherhood. *''"Get out of my way!"'' - Eggman after been over taken in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. *''"Lets see what you can do against this!"'' - Eggman after shooting gadgets in Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. *''"Hasta la bye-bye, suckers!"'' - When Eggman leaves the Big Boy to take care of Sonic in Sonic Colors. *''"Would Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the security office? Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the security office. We found your... uh... YOUR KEYS! Yes! That's it, we found your keys. No need to be ready for a trap, we only want to return your keys."'' - One of Eggman's announcements during the Tropical Resort level in Sonic Colors. *''"Would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken into. Repeat. Would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken in-- wait a minute, what the heck?!"'' - One of Eggman's announcements during the Tropical Resort level in Sonic Colors. *''"Ouch! I think I gloated so hard I pulled a muscle!"'' - Eggman demanding that he will have the last laugh in Sonic Colors. *''"We know they look delicious, but please refrain from licking the rides. That would be disgusting."'' - One of Eggman announcements in Sonic Colors. *''"Curse you, Sonic! Not only do you foil my plans, but you foil my speeches as well! I work hard on them!"'' - After Sonic interrupts his gloating before the final boss fight of Sonic Colors. *''"What I wouldn't give for the maddening silence of space right now."'' - When Cubot was talking nonstop in the after-credit cutscene of Sonic Colors. *''"Hehehe..... ME!"'' - To Orbot and Cubot telling them they the world will only have one thing on its mind, that being himself, from Sonic Colors. *''"You... you...YOU! YOU HORRID LITTLE HEDGEHOG!" ''- Just before being defeated in Sonic Colors. *''"No, I want you to get me a cheeseburger and a shake!"'' - answering Orbot in Sonic Colors *''"Idiot! Get me more aliens!"'' - to Cubot in Sonic Colors. *''"Me? I did nothing at all. Unless shooting him with my mind control cannon that runs on alien energy counts as doing something to him, does it?" - Eggman explaining how he controlled Tails in ''Sonic Colors. *''"Take a good look at yourself, Sonic. It's the last look you'll get before I close your eyes forever!"'' - Eggman prior to the Death Egg battle in Sonic Generations. *''"Time for a change of pace!"'' - During the Egg Dragoon battle in Sonic Generations. *''"I can't believe this! I was supposed to beat you this time!"'' - Eggman after his Egg Dragoon is destroyed by Sonic in Sonic Generations. *''"You're not in a position to demand ANYTHING, you nasty little pincushion!'' - Eggman after being confronted by Classic and Modern Sonic in Sonic Generations. *''"In order to perfect it, I needed the help of someone as smart as I am. The only person that smart... is me!"'' - Eggman explaining he need Robotnik's help to complete the Time Eater. *''"...The world? I'm going to OWN the world when I'm finished with Sonic! (Maniac Laughter, coughs, and then laughs again)"'' - Eggman upon his encounter with Classic and Modern Sonic in Sonic Generations. *''"Wow...Will I really get that crazy?"'' - Robotnik response to Eggman's laughing. *''"We'll see who's crazy after I destroy both Sonics ... forever." - Eggman's response to Robotnik's reaction to his insane laughter. *"It's the exact same time as when you asked earlier, and it'll be the exact same time when you ask later. THERE IS NO TIME HERE!"'' - Eggman when Robotnik asks him what time it is at the end of Sonic Generations *''"Don't get too self-righteous; it'll be YOUR plan pretty soon!"'' - Eggman telling Robotnik what he did, he will do it in the future. *''"That's not a bad idea! I always enjoyed telling people what to do!"'' - Eggman agreeing to Robotnik's idea about going back and getting his teaching degree. *''"Transformation 101. Bunnies to Badniks. Boom! Instant army! It needs to be a big army if I'm taking over the world below."'' Eggman explaining the creation of Badniks to the Zeti in Sonic Lost World. *''"I hone your abilities. I equip you with the most powerful mechs I can create. I even give you a giant sandwich! And you still disappoint me."'' - Eggman admonishing the Deadly Six in Sonic Lost World. *''"When it's the only thing keeping six angry Zeti from controlling my mechs! You moronic hedgehog!"'' - Eggman after Sonic deprives him of the Cacophonic Conch he was using to control the Deadly Six in Sonic Lost World. *''"Thanks to Sonic, everything's gone "cattywampus!"- Eggman explaining how it's Sonic's fault he lost control of the Deadly Six. *"''I don't like working with my most hated enemies any more than you do." - Eggman allying himself with Sonic and Tails to stop the Deadly Six. *"If you weren't always destroying them, I wouldn't need so many." - Eggman explaining to Sonic why he builds so many military factories in Sonic Lost World. *"I think I liked it better when I was trying to destroy you." - Eggman when Tails insults him on the way he designed Cubot's voice chip. *"Actually, nothing bites more than having to listen to this dreadful conversation." - Eggman as Sonic and Tails argue about trusting him to stop the Extractor. *''"I'll get fat from eating your black hearts, you Eggman wannabes!"'' - Eggman threatening Zavok and Zazz in the Frozen Factory. *''"I'll burn your worlds you rebellious scum! I'll destroy everything you love and make you watch!"'' - Eggman threatening Zavok and Zazz after they rise up against him and use his Extractor to destroy Sonic's world. *''"As long as I can still strangle a Zeti, my hands are fine."'' - Eggman replying to Orbot after he comments on Eggman hurting his hands. *''"I'll find another conch, and the Zeti will be mine once again. Only next time I'll make them stronger!"'' - Eggman after being defeated by Sonic in Sonic Lost World. *"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY MUSTACHE?!" - Eggman hearing Orbot and Cubot talking about his halved mustache at the end of Sonic Lost World. *''"You both know you can't defeat me."'' - Eggman speaking to Shadow and Amy. Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains